Mao
| affiliation = Onami | occupation = Waitress at the Pinwheel Eatery | jva = Mao Kobayashi | Funi eva = Cristina Vee }} Mao is a waitress at Onami's restaurant, the Pinwheel Eatery. She is an anime-only character who only appears in the Boss Luffy Historical Arc. Appearance Mao is an average height woman with large eyes, a large forehead, thin eyebrows, a small nose, and brown hair that is pulled back and set with a headpiece in her hair. She wears a light yellow kimono with a pink obi. Personality Mao is a kind woman who works hard and cares deeply for her friends. She is always happy to help others, as seen through her efforts to make the Pinwheel Eatery portable shrine team succeed in winning their race. Mao also has a tendency to blush when she is embarrassed, as she did when she met Nico Robin and later when Igaram revealed that the race's treasure prize was a pair of golden panties. Relationships Onami As Onami's employee, Mao follows her orders and diligently listens to her advice. The two seem quick close, working together to cook for the Pinwheel Eatery team members and to assist them during the portable shrine race. Brook Mao cares for Brook as a friend and was willing to help the Pinwheel Eatery team win the portable shrine race for his sake. However, she was upset with him when he asked her to put on the golden panties they won from the race. She reflexively punched him in the face, causing him to lose his memory and her to feel guilty for hurting her friend. History Boss Luffy Historical Arc When Usopp returned to the Pinwheel Eatery, Mao, who was recently hired as a waitress, served him a glass of cold water. She introduced herself and gave Monkey D. Luffy a large second serving of rice. Though Luffy was pleased, Onami told her that not to do so in the future. Later, Mao was present with everyone else when Brook first arrived at the Pinwheel Eatery, and she was startled when he opened his head but intrigued about the flute he held inside of it. That evening, Mao brought food to Franky, Mozu, and Kiwi, but she was watched by Perona as she entered the workshop. After Lola’s portable shrine was destroyed, Sanji mentioned to Luffy and the others that Mao is in danger, and Onami elaborated that she never returned to the shop from her delivery to the Franky Workshop. The Franky Workshop had been attacked by zombies, who kidnapped Mao. When Luffy and the others found her, she was surrounded by zombies and paralyzed with fear. Luffy quickly saved her and knocked the zombies away, but she told them the bad news about Franky and took them to his Workshop. The group found Franky, Mozu, and Kiwi unconscious and injured and the shrine destroyed. As Luffy went to help Franky up, Mao and Onami rushed to Mozu and Kiwi’s sides. When Brook regained his memory and reveal that he was part of the Thriller Company, Mao was shocked. When Franky’s treatment was over, Mao and the others stood around him as he lamented his failure to protect the portable shrine. Mao insisted that it was not his fault, and the others tried to reassure him as well. When Usopp asked where Brook was, Nico Robin appeared and offered to tell them. Sanji commented on Robin’s beauty, and Mao blushed at the sight of her. When Luffy and Zoro returned with Brook after fighting the Thriller Company, Mao, Sanji, and Onami presented them and the others, who were working on a new shrine, with rice balls. Mao served Chopper, and when Brook asked why everyone was trying to fix the shrine in almost impossibly little time, Mao and the others unanimously responded with, “pride.” Former race competitors Lola and Duval then arrived with the materials from their destroyed shrines, offering to help, and Mao, Onami, and Sanji decided to make extra rice balls to feed everyone. Brook, amazed by everyone's generosity, could not believe they were doing so much to help him, but Mao and the others reminded him that he was their friend. The next morning, the Thriller Company approached with a massive shrine. Right as Igaram was about to start the race, Mao called out for him to wait, as the Pinwheel Eatery’s team was on its way. As the team approached the starting line, Mao cheered them on. The teams set off, but the Thriller Company quickly pushed the Pinwheel Eatery team to the side of the track, forcing them to crash into a fish stand. Mao and Onami decided to run and follow on the sidelines, borrowing a Flying Fish from Duval’s subordinates. The two watched overhead as the Thriller Company and Pinwheel Eatery teams enacted the wheels in their shrines, increasing the race’s pace. Absalom started shooting at the Eatery team with a cannon, so Franky drove their shrine into the adjacent river, shocking Mao and Onami. Mao was about to lose hope when Onami noticed the shrine resurfacing, now operating with paddles instead of wheels. They flew alongside the floating shrine, giving the team instructions on the fastest route on water. The pair continued to watch from above as the team went back on land and rode up the steps of the Grand Shrine. However, the Thriller Company team unveiled their secret weapon: Tararan, who broke out of the bottom of the shrine and carried it on top of his back. The zombie shot spider webs at the Eatery team, trapping them to Onami and Mao’s dismay. When the team asked Franky what they could do to escape, he revealed his last secret trick but that he still needed cola to use it. From the sky, Mao noticed cola at a takoyaki stand below, and she and Onami flew to acquire it. From the finish line, the two threw the cola down the steps to Luffy, and the team used Gaon Cannon right before Tararan could land on their shrine and crush it. The Pinwheel Eatery team was declared the winner, and Mao and the others celebrated. Onami and Mao approached Igaram to claim the monetary prize, but Igaram refused to give it to them on the grounds of how much of the town was destroyed during the race. However, he still offered to present them with the treasure, but when the group was led to the shrine the treasure was held in, they realized it was a pair of golden panties. Mao blushed at the sight of it while everyone else exclaimed their shock. Igaram read the description next to the panties, explaining that they could grant any wishes for beautiful women only. Brook asked Mao if she could put the panties on for him, and she punched him in the face in retaliation, causing Brook to lose his memories again. Trivia (right).]] *She is based on and voiced by Japanese actress Mao Kobayashi. References Site Navigation ru:Мао fr:Mao it:Mao Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Episode Special Characters Category:Waitresses